


Sleeping With Ghosts

by t_fic (topaz), topaz, topaz119 (topaz)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Awesome People of Color Comment-a-thon, Comment Fic, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Serenity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/t_fic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt: Zoe Washburne, sleeping with ghosts</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleeping With Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Zoe Washburne, sleeping with ghosts

Thing was, Zoe had never been one to see herself married. She liked men, liked them just fine, but even before the war, if you'd asked her plain, she'd have told you that she wasn't the kind to stay in one place. After the war--well. You wouldn't have had the chance to ask, now would you?

Funny thing was, she could always see herself with a family--old and young and in-between, trippin' over each other, fussing and yelling and taking care of one another. Loving.

The day Simon put her baby in her arms--hers and Wash's--six months to the day, ship-time, after Miranda--Zoe had few ticks where she blamed herself for not being able to see how having a man and being tied down weren't the same thing, as though that had been what had done Wash in. Later, though, half-asleep and curled together with their baby, Serenity humming around them, Wash whispered sweet nothings in her ear like he'd always done, no matter she'd laughed at first. He got all quiet when he turned his attention to his daughter and Zoe knew clear as day that he was swallowing around a lump in his throat. She saw him reach out and touch his finger to her tiny feet, tickling at her toes, and knew he felt the baby squirm at the feather-light touch of air. In the morning he'd be gone, but now Zoe could see herself with a man and a family and wasn't that a sight worth celebrating?


End file.
